Character Generation
This file covers chargen and other new player issues. Note: '''This policy may be changing soon. Character Types Characters are organized into types, such as angel, demon, or soldier. * Angels -- Heavenly celestials. 9 Forces. * Demons -- Infernal celestials. 9 Forces. * Gremlins, Imps, and Familiars -- Lesser fiends, with 5 Forces. (Fledge to demons at 7 Forces.) * Relievers -- Lesser Heavenly celestials. 7 Forces. (Fledge to angels at 9 Forces.) * Soldiers of Hell and Soldiers of God -- Empowered humans with 6 Forces. * Humans -- 5-Force humans (can have Soldier potential, at roleplayer's option) Forces and Attributes Forces and Attributes may be allocated however the roleplayer thinks appropriate. However, they must conform to the In Nomine core rulebook and the limitations of code on the system. You may spend 4 attribute points per force. For instance, if you have 2 Corporeal Forces you may spend 8 points between Strength and Agility Your Mind hits are equal to your ethereal forces times your intelligence. Your Soul hits are equal to your celestial forces times your will. Your HP is equal to (Corporeal Forces + Vessel Level) x Strength Skills The following restrictions apply to skills: * Characters can start with at most '''one skill at rank 6. They must have at least 4 Forces of the relevant type. * Characters can start with at most two skills at rank 5 or higher. (This would include a Rank 6 skill.) * Characters can start with at most three skills at rank 4 or higher. (This includes Rank 5 and 6 skills.) Other than that, there are no restrictions. Songs There are no restrictions on Songs taken from the core book. Songs from the Liber Canticorum and other supplements will require approval on a case-by-case basis, but will be added to this section when accepted. Roles Celestial characters have 6 free points to spend on a Role related to their station. For instance, this could purchase a status 3 Role (generic office worker) at level 4, or a status 4 Role (low-level researcher or designer) at level 3. This allowance represents that Superiors are more willing to arrange a Role that puts them in the area of the Tether, and the fact that Superiors have more pre-existing resources and Role-making operations in that location. Level must be no more than 1 level below Status; thus a Status 5 role requires at least level 4. To have a role of level 3 or higher, a character must have a related skill at no less than 3. This indicates that the character is at least competent in their supposed profession. (This is a change from the core book.) Business-y roles may be exempted from this: not so much because they require no skills but rather because such skills don't really fit onto a celestial's +sheet. Attunements The following restrictions apply to attunements: * Characters can begin with at most one Choir/Band attunement from another Superior. The other Superior must be allied to the character's own Superior (or vice versa). * Characters can begin with at most one of their Superior's other Choir/Band attunements. Distinctions Characters may not begin with Distinctions. Artifacts Artifacts are definitely part of the setting, and can make things very interesting, but they can also ... make things very interesting. For that reason, artifacts from chargen are limited to a few common types that the average celestial would be able to get their hands on. This still leaves a lot of options, but we don't permit custom artifacts at present. Corporeal Artifacts These, at least, are pretty much wide open. They cost one point per level. They can be tracked by their owners using supernatural perception, and will reduce disturbance caused by their (mundane) use by one point per level. (This cannot reduce the disturbance below half.) Talismans These cost two points per level, and raise skills by their level. These are also freely available at any level. Relics and Reliquaries These are a lot more restricted. Unless noted below, wacky features and unique effects are not allowed out of chargen. It'd just be too hard to oversee fairly. * Generic reliquaries: Reliquaries generate one point of Essence per day, and can store Essence up to their level. 3 points per level. * Generic relics: A relic contains a Song at a certain level, and does not stack with the user's proficiency (if any) in that Song. It can store Essence up to either its level or up to the maximum that the Song could use, whichever is lower. 3 points per level. * Compass of Attunement: A Cherub in your pocket! This type of artifact can attune itself to someone or something with a touch for a number of days equal to its level, and for that period of time will point the way to said attunement. 3 points per level. * Fiery Sword: Activated with a round of concentration and a point of Essence. Their statistics are located here. Accuracy is +1, Power is equal to 1 + the sword's level. Seemingly not so impressive...but on the plus side, they can be used in celestial combat as well. 3 points per level. * Body Bag: Contains a spare vessel on Earth. If the celestial is killed, they'll wake up in the new vessel, avoiding Trauma. 3 points per level. * Holy/Unholy Pistol: A more modern take on the Fiery Sword. These can do a lot of damage, and actually don't discriminate between angels, demons, humans, and tanks. 6 points per level; bullets cost 1 point each. * Any of the relics from pp. 51-71 of the Liber Reliquarum. (Feel free to ask staff for suggestions for your particular character.) Mundane Gear This is a partial compromise on the "up-front objective rules" policy: mundane gear is mostly limited by "common sense". Generally speaking, celestials can get anything they really need from their supervisor. Money is not usually a problem. For mundanes, too, just about anything can probably be procured, although really exotic stuff might require some danger or hassle. Vessels There are no restrictions on ordinary Vessels -- whether human or animal. "Special" vessels (e.g. human-looking vessels with bulletproof skin or wings) are not currently allowed, as they're quite difficult to procure ICly and would not likely be handed out except when tasks require them. Your HP is equal to (Corporeal Forces + Vessel Level) x Strength Roles Roles describe your vessels social status. Your Roles status is it's rank in society from unskilled laborer to wealthy professional (the social status level between 1 and 6) Your Roles integration Level describes how well known, well documented and/or how likely it is someone will believe you occupy the social status of your role. It also describes how well you would work at that role (although this does not automatically give you associated skills unless they have been bought discretely) The cost of a role is equal to it's (Status + Level) / 2 with the result rounded up. Level must be no more than 1 level below Status; thus a Status 5 role requires at least level 4. However you may have a Status 2 role at Level 6 (A brick layer who has full social security, local doctors notes going back to his supposed birth, friendly neighbors who are miraculously convinced they've known him for years, an employer who values his hard work for all these years and even a registered GED / Diplomas qualifications in masonry and architecture). To have a role of level 3 or higher, a character must have a related skill at no less than 3. This indicates that the character is at least competent in their supposed profession. (This is a change from the core book.) Business-y roles may be exempted from this: not so much because they require no skills but rather because such skills don't really fit onto a celestial's +sheet. Discord Discord can also be taken at chargen. Discord gives character points for each level. Do not take Discord likely, it's effect on your character and their relationships can be severe indeed. You may take 0-6 levels of Corporeal Discord which gives you physical ailments. You may take 0-6 levels of Ethereal Discord which gives you emotional ailments. You may take 0-6 levels of Celestial Discord which gives you spiritual ailments and will likely sour your reputation with other celestial noticeably more than the others! Note that Discord will give you a negative value to their Associated forces. (A level of Corporeal Discord would give a -1 to all Strength checks) Note that the Damaged Senses Discord cannot be taken beyond the level that would give a character a TN of 0 on a basic roll. (That is, the penalty from the Discord cannot exceed the character's Perception.) Category:Policies